Conventional computer systems typically include several functional components. These components may include a central processing unit (CPU), main memory, input/output (“I/O”) devices, and disk drives. In conventional systems, the main memory is coupled to the CPU via a system bus or a local memory bus. The main memory is used to provide the CPU access to data and/or program information that is stored in main memory at execution time. Typically, the main memory is composed of random access memory (RAM) circuits. A computer system with the CPU and main memory is often referred to as a host system.
The main memory is typically smaller than disk drives and may be volatile. Programming data is often stored on the disk drive and read into main memory as needed. The disk drives are coupled to the host system via a disk controller that handles complex details of interfacing the disk drives to the host system. Communications between the host system and the disk controller is usually provided using one of a variety of standard I/O bus interfaces.
Typically, a disk drive includes one or more magnetic disks. Each disk typically has a number of concentric rings or tracks on which data is stored. The tracks themselves may be divided into sectors, which are the smallest accessible data units. A positioning head above the appropriate track accesses a sector. An index pulse typically identifies the first sector of a track. The start of each sector is identified with a sector pulse. Typically, the disk drive waits until a desired sector rotates beneath the head before proceeding a read or write operation. Data is accessed serially, one bit at a time and typically, each disk has its own read/write head.
The disk drive is connected to the disk controller that performs numerous functions, for example, converting digital data to analog head signals, disk formatting, error checking and fixing, logical to physical address mapping and data buffering. To perform the various functions for transferring data, the disk controller includes numerous components.
Typically, the data buffering function is used to transfer data between the host and the disk. Data buffering is needed because the speed at which the disk drive can supply data or accept data from the host is different than the speed at which the host can correspondingly read or supply data. Conventional systems include a buffer memory that is coupled to the disk controller. The buffer memory temporarily stores data that is being read from or written to the disk drive.
Conventionally, when data is read from the disk drive, a host system sends a read command to the disk controller, which stores the read command into the buffer memory. Data is read from the disk drive and stored in the buffer memory. An ECC module determines the errors that occur in the data and appropriately corrects those errors in the buffer memory. Once it is determined that there are no errors, data is transferred from the buffer memory to the host system.
The conventional read process causes performance bottlenecks because data stays in the buffer memory while the ECC module performs the error checking and/or fixing. If there are any errors, data is pulled back from the buffer memory, the error is fixed and the data with no errors is sent back to the buffer memory so that it can be sent to the host. Because data has to move, to and from the buffer memory, it causes delay in the overall performance.
Therefore, what is desired is an error correction system that locates and corrects error before data is transferred to a buffer memory for subsequent transfer to a host system.